just random things that come to me
by drmona lord
Summary: what the title says rated k-m fair warning my spelling sucks Notice I did Say M YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT M MEANS LOOK IT UP AND BE MATURE
1. little strawbery

Little strawbary

Ichigo was talking to Toushero about some thing when sudenly out of no where he felt a cold liqwid bing pourd on his head,he tund around to see sick bastard had done this who he saw was Korisuchi with his wired scientific smerk "What the hell was that for" Ichigo said with iritashon in hes voise "simple,I out of the kindeness of my hart thot you could use a cool down Kurosaki"Korisuchi said with the same look he had befor,Ichigo rolld his eyes and with his normal skowl said "what ever" trying to resume the conversashon he sudenly felt dizy so told Toshero he was heading off to sleep and that they could resume the conversation some outher time.

Ichi's pov

It was hot not just reguler hot but melting bones hot and it iched I wiggled around in my sleep trying to get ichey hot feeling to go away but it didn't and befor I realized it the sun had already peakd over the sugoku hill(I already know my spelling sucks)and right on my face wich you can proby guse was anoing.

My body and mind grond telling me to stay in bed and sleep but I knew if I didn't wake up soon kenpatchi would come in and wake me up(try to kill him)and that would be bad I realy don't wana deal with the mess,sighing I got up rubbed my eye and stumbled over to the bathroom to wash up but befor I could even get in the bathroom I trippd over the bag I had broght from home had it allways been so big?

I got to the sink grabbed my tooth brush than started on that then when I finnishd I look at the mearor and was shockd at what staird back a little boy with long orange hair and huge brown eyes at that moment I think my brain died cuz the next thing I remember shiro was laghing his ass off what the fuck happened to me?

**Hahahaha you still don't know what happen man you are stupider that I give you credit for **what the fuck I thot to my self **tsk tsk tsk god do I have ta explain every thing ya got turnd in ta a small cat boy hahahaha **a a a a a what! sudenly I fellt an ichi on my back side when I lookd a fluffy orange tail greated me than a loud knock Ichigo get you ass out hear I wana even the score, it was kenpatchi dam of all the rotten timming I did the first thing that came to minde hide under the bed.

Thats all I got for now but I promis I'll continu this story another time


	2. babysittin kids

Whoa sorry I've been gone forever but I got really distracted so sorry anyway I got this idea from a story I read calld under controll by CherryFreezie it's really cute so hear gos

WARNING some swearing and yaoi

Byakuya POV

I can't believe I got talked into babysitting I am a noble for crying out loud I said as I lookd down at the cute(not that I'd admit it to anyone)sleeping kids.

_Flash back_

_hey byakuya could you sit some of the kids while wer'e away said Ichigo no kurosaki I will not I am far too busy now go away._

_Flash back end_

Right than he got my sister and niece into it and much to my distain I lost(sigh)well time to take invintory.

**Kurosaki Shiroshi** and **Kurosaki Akihiko** his kids sigh

**Ishida Isao** nice and qwiet

**Urahara Okashineko** a pain like his parents

**Gilga Egao** even more of a pain

**Kuchiki Takahiro** and **Kuchiki Chika** my noble son and daughter

**JaggerJack Kurohyou** just as bad as Kurosaki and his fauther

**Ichimaru Sora** creepy

**Abarai Sakura** aw my lovly,smart,responcible niece who is just like her mother

**Kyouraku Nemuihana** easy to take care of

**Hisagi Amaya** ….emo?

**Hitsugaya Yuki** keeps to herself

**Zaraki Hajime** more trube than hes worth

**Madarame Rakkih** I have nothing to say

**Mayuri Ayano** shivers

and thats all thak god

the meanings to the names

shiroshi-whitte death akihiko-bright prince isao-honor kaede-maple okashineko-funny cat

takahiro-noble chika-scatterd flowers egao-smiling face kurohyou-black panther

sora-sky sakura-cherry blossome nemuihana-sleepy flower amaya-night rain yuki-snow

hajime-begining rakkih-lucky ayano-my disighn


	3. Important:Please read

A lot of talk concerning the destruction of accounts and stories is going around. I can't stop the destruction; but, I can stand against it. If accounts and stories continue to be destroyed, writers and readers alike will look to a more open place for their stories.

In all honesty, by deleting stories that are appropriately rated, and not notifying the authors as to their mistakes, you are not living up to your slogan "Unleash Your Imagination."

I ask the Advisers to stop the destruction, or at least give us a 'heads up' as to why a story or account is in the wrong, before things get blown out of proportion. It is not we, the subscribers, that will suffer the consequences, it is you the managers of the web site. Please consider what my friends and I in the M rated section are saying before deleting accounts and stories, because you are not the only story posting site around. All we really ask is you give us a valid reason as to why the story or account was or will be deleted.

To all those who are afraid of getting deleted, or not being able to read our stories, I'm pretty sure that a lot of people have Deviant Art accounts. If not, I suggest you get one to allow all of the people who adore, or will adore, your stories to continue to do so.

You can find me at Deviant Art as timcanpykitty12


End file.
